LOD Takes A Holiday
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: Chaos reigns when The Lord of Darkness decides he needs a holiday.


_Yes you may have seem this over on my dA account..thought I'd post it here as well...just to get back into the swing of things after the death of all my hard drives, and thus the loss of all my writing_

* * *

**The Lord of Darkness Takes A Holiday**

The Lord of Darkness was bored, no he was beyond bored and out the other side. He sat in the cool darkness of his throne room and sighed, his chin resting on one hand. Part of him reasoned that if you could look up the definition of boredom in a lexicon it would no doubt show a picture of himself.

Paul Bearer the ever watchful friend and loyal servant stepped forward almost appearing out of nowhere as was often his want.

"My Lord"

"Tell me ..have you found Bradshaw ...he evades my scrying again"

"No, my Lord I have not" Paul paused as he waited for the out burst of anger that would always accompany an admission of failure but that never came, perplexed he continued "But I do believe EKB knows of his current whereabouts"

"Oh" was all the Lord could bring himself to sigh, his face hidden as usual by the deep hood of his robe.

"Should I start a portal so we can go to her? Or would you like me to order the Druids to bring her here?" A touch of concern had crept into Paul Bearers voice.

"What's the point" The Dark Lord sighed, as he sunk further into his throne.

"My Lord?"

"Of all this" he waved a long pale hand at the blackness that surrounded them both.

"I do not follow you sire..what is troubling you?" Paul knew something was so very wrong.

"I am master of all I survey..people tremble at the very mention of my name and yet all this is meaningless"

"Ah" Paul thought quietly to himself ...The Lord of Darkness had one tiny flaw and that was every so often the more human side of him would raise to the surface and a melancholy would overcome him that would make Edgar Allan look like a raving party animal.

"Have you thought of a holiday my Lord" he said without thinking "After all even death takes a holiday at times"

"Where would I go?"

"Death Valley perhaps" Paul chuckled at his attempt at humour.

"Ha Ha HA" the Lord of Darkness spoke rather than laughed ...he then slowly began to wave his hand and muttered a quick incantation and smiled as he pointed at Bearer who having seen the glint appear in his masters eyes was quickly trying to make his escape ...Paul had managed to get as far as the door to the corridor when the spell hit him

"Oh shi eek"

There in amongst plumes of purple smoke and the many folds of now redundant clothing was a rather large and well fed not to mention annoyed looking hamster.

"Your right Paul, I do need a break"

LOD snapped his fingers and the ever faithful Mideon appeared.

"I'm so sorry Taker I promises, never ever to mess up again. No, I will remember not to giggle when you accidentally say Hower Power" Mideon rambled on

"Enough ...Mideon" Lord of Darkness made his voice commanding as to draw Mideons attention.

"I am going away for a while"

Mideon look crest fallen, as if his entire world had just been pulled out from under his feet, his bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes moistened. The Lord of Darkness noticed this change and sighed even more.

"I will be back just not sure when" the LOD got up and walked over to the pile of clothes in the doorway "I want you to look after Bearer while he is in his current shape" he pointed down at the hamster.

"Ohhh a pet, I likes pets" Mideon reached down and picked up the struggling Bearer who despite his best efforts was clasped firmly in Mideons hands.

"I shall love and pet him and call him George" Mideon spoke out loud totally oblivious to all that was being said.

The Purity of Evil pinched his nose and sighed once more, yes even he needed a break, out of all those that had walked this dark path with him so many years ago only Bearer and Mideon remained by his side, Bearer because he choose to and Mideon, well because what else was the poor wretch going to do, run around naked perhaps...but part of him was concerned that Bearer would not survive the attentions of Mideon even if they were the best of intentions.

"Mideon..." The Dark Lord spoke loudly, but Mideon was too engrossed in petting this new hamster

"MIDEON!" he finally shouted

"Yes, yes, yes Taker" Mideon looked up at the Lord of Darkness, his face was alight much like how a child would look when first given a puppy.

Oh, how far I have fallen thought The Dark Lord ..I really need to reform a more suitable Ministry, but after this holiday ..whatever that is.

"Mideon, you like my throne don't you?"

"Oh yes I does it's pretty"

Pretty...his throne room and the throne had been called many things over the years..dark, imposing, scary even but never pretty. One day he thought I shall have to take a long look into Mideons mind, goodness knows what I will find in it. The Lord of Darkness actually found himself shuddering at the thought of tiptoeing through Mideons chaos filled mind.

"Would you like to sit in it?"

"Can I ...really ..." he paused and gazed at the LOD "this is a trick isn't it ...you are gonna do something nasty to me aren't ya" Mideon for all his lack of brains had a survival instinct that was unrivalled.

"No, I just want you to look after the place while I'm away" He tried to make his voice sound less threatening and more friendly.

Mideon grinned and leapt at the LOD and wrapped his arms firmly around the taller man's body much like how a child would hug their favourite uncle or grandfather.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he did manage to stop himself before he kissed his Lord and Master, who's brow had furrowed at such an overt show of affection, his face a mix of shock and mild annoyance.

Struggling to peel Mideon off himself he strode over to the hamster who had managed to wiggle free mere seconds before Mideon had thrown himself at The Dark Lord. He forced himself to smile and clicked his fingers, Paul suddenly changed back into his more normal self only he was now very much naked.

"Paul keep an eye on Mideon ..and do put on some clothes" he spoke in a whisper as he left the throne room.

"Where are you going my Lord?" Bearer was now visibly panicking and his voice quivered.

"I'm off on this vacation you spoke off" The Lord of Darkness stopped and turned to face his long time friend and let a genuine smile cross his pale face.

"Like you said even death takes a holiday"

As those words hung in the air around Paul, The Lord of Darkness summoned and stepped through the portal that appeared before him.

Paul Bearer felt sick to to stomach, the thought of being left alone with Mideon wasn't a problem ...Mideon was easy to distract but what worried him was the look of relief on the Lord of Darkness's face. ...he almost looked happy.

"No good will come of this ...mark my words" Bearer said out loud to a stone statue.


End file.
